The Night of the Steel Assassin - Deleted Scene
by mithras90
Summary: A deleted scene from the above episode for those who might have wondered what happened to Nina Gilbert.


This came to me about a week ago when I was watching the above episode - and I wondered what happened to Nina Gilbert. This is just a plot bunny, as usual I don't own the Wild Wild West or the characters, I've just taken them out of the shoebox for a while.

 **Night of the Steel Assassin – Deleted Scene**

Both men retreated from the main car, the sound of crashing china following them. "I hope she doesn't destroy everything," Artemus muttered.

There was a sudden silence and both men looked at one another, "Think she's calmed down?" Jim asked. Artie raised an eyebrow in silent query, "maybe we can go back in there and explain-" Jim began and then stopped as the sound of sobbing filtered up the corridor. He regarded his friend thoughtfully and then putting his hand to the door entered the varnish car.

She was sitting on the chair in front of the lantern, her face buried in her hands, sobbing as if her heart was breaking. To Jim's surprise, it was Artie who sat down next to her, "Miss Gilbert – Nina," he said softly, "please don't cry."

She raised a tear-stained face and glared at him, "Just go away," she muttered.

"But you're upset-" he began.

"Of course I'm upset," she snapped. "Five years I work for my Doctorate, and the only time either of you two pay any attention to me is when I'm dolled up like a floozy!"

"Do you want to get out of those clothes?" Jim asked kindly.

She looked up at him and biting her lip nodded. Jim smiled down at her, "I'll go to your hotel and fetch your case. Artie, will you stay with her?"

When they were alone, Artemus tactfully handed her his handkerchief, "Here," he said gently.

"You don't have to be nice to me," she retorted, "no-one's nice to me. You all think I'm an upstart, too clever for my own good, and an opinionated woman."

"That doesn't mean we shouldn't be nice to you," Artie replied gently, he watched compassionately as more tears trickled down her cheeks. She scrubbed ineffectually at her face trying to stop crying. Aware that she could lash out at him, Artemus lifted her bodily, pulling her onto his lap. She buried her face in his shoulder and howled, great heaving sobs that shook her entire body.

For once, Artemus didn't know where to put his hands. Eventually, he found himself with one arm around her waist the other stroking her hair, murmuring soft endearments that later neither remembered. When her crying had ceased and her sobs had become sniffles, Artie set her back down on the couch. Smiling at her he poured a glass of sherry and handed it to her, "Here. Drink. You look like you need it."

She managed a wan smile, "I feel such a fool."

"There's no need," Artie replied, "and besides-"

"Please don't say I'm a woman," she warned.

"I was going to say that you'd had a shock," he responded.

"Oh," she took a sip of her drink and then set the glass down on the table. "You really don't have to be nice to me," she continued forlornly, looking down at her hands, "no-one's ever nice to me. I know I'm a hedgehog."

Artemus didn't reply immediately, eventually he said, "Do you remember Torres hypnotising you?"

Nina took another sip of her sherry, "A bit, it was like a dream. I was suddenly liberated and I felt pretty." She managed a faint smile, "I'm not glamorous; I was told growing up that I wasn't pretty, that I'd never be pretty, so all I had was my mind. Then when my uncle offered to pay for me to go to College-"

"You jumped at it," Artemus interjected, suddenly feeling a wave of sympathy for this young woman. At that moment the door opened and Jim entered, a small valise in his hand. "Miss Gilbert, I brought you some clothes from your hotel. If you'll follow me, I'll show you where to change."

Nina swallowed again and raised a tear-swollen face to meet his. Finally she found her voice, "That would be very nice, Mr West." She rose to her feet and meekly followed him.

"She's gone very quiet," Jim said when he returned, "I expected a temper tantrum."

Artemus looked up and Jim thought that he caught something in his friend's dark eyes,"What is it?" he asked.

Artemus shook his head, "I'd just like to give some of her relatives a piece of my mind, that's all Jim. They could use lessons in compassion."

"Hmmm," Jim replied, eyeing his friend thoughtfully.

"Be kind, Jim," Artie said quietly.

When Nina returned, she was dressed in a dark skirt and white blouse. She'd not bothered putting her hair back up, merely plaiting it and pinning up in a coil.

"I've left the outfit on the bed for you to dispose of," Nina said quietly, holding out her hand, "I'll say goodnight and thank you, Mr West."

"Stay and finish your drink," Jim replied, a smile curving the strong mouth, "I'll order a carriage to take you back to your hotel."

"Thank you, Mr West," Nina responded. She reseated herself and took the glass Artie held out to her and he noticed that her hand was shaking. Finishing the remainder of her sherry she set the empty glass back down on the table, just as there was a knock at the door. Jim answered it and the driver tipped his hat, "A carriage for Miss Gilbert?" he asked.

Nina swallowed the tears that still threatened to overwhelm her and from somewhere found the strength to raise her head. She rose to her feet and holding out her hand pasted on a bright smile, "Many thanks for your timely assistance, Mr Gordon, Mr West. I'm glad that my Uncle's murderer was finally brought to justice."

"Our pleasure, Miss Gilbert," Jim replied, a warm smile on his face, "I'll show you to your carriage."

Jim opened the door and just as she was about to leave the room, Artemus took her hand and bowing gently kissed the back of it. "It's been a pleasure, Miss Gilbert," he smiled.

Nina blushed crimson from her neck to her hairline, "No, it hasn't, Mr Gordon. I've behaved like a petulant child, but thank you for your chivalry."

As he handed her into the carriage, Jim tipped his hat to her and smiled, "Godspeed, Miss Gilbert,"

"Godspeed, Mr West, and thank you." She flashed him a tremulous smile and then the driver had cracked his whip and she was gone. Jim returned to the varnish car and sat down on the sofa, a thoughtful expression on his face, "You know I may have been mistaken, Miss Gilbert is actually quite pretty."

"So quite a lady then, Jim?" Artie surveyed him, the brown eyes twinkling.

"Yes, Artie. Quite a lady," Jim replied. His friend smiled at him and then turned back to his paper as The Wanderer, began to slowly move down the tracks.


End file.
